


Just a memory

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds himself back with Bobby after his memories were taken from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten love

Crowley open his eyes. His vision was blurry.  
''Are you okay?''  
Crowley tried to sit up but a strong pain filled his head and he fell back. ''My bloody head is killing me.'' He spitted some curses.  
''Hey, you're gonna be okay, buddy.''  
''Who the hell are you?'' Crowley breathed heavily.  
''You don't remember me? I feel offended.'' Bobby chuckled slightly.f  
''Wait.. I do remember you! You're the Winchesters' semi-father. Aren't you supposed to be dead?''  
Bobby looked at Crowley with a bit of sadness in his eyes. ''Well, 'love', you brought me back to life. Don't you remember getting your boyfriend back?'' He laughed, and his laugh had a bit of sadness to it too.  
''I'm sorry dear, it seems that the last thing I remember about you is the kiss. THAT kiss. And your death.''  
Bobby's face got serious. He stepped closer to Crowley and sat sat next to him, his fingers trailing on Crowley's forehead. ''You had way too much human blood. You're very hot.''  
''Thank you...'' Crowley coughed.  
''You know damn well that's not what I meant.'' Bobby got up. ''You need some tea. Maybe aspirin too.'' He disappear in the kitchen and very soon Crowley heard the sound of spoons hitting mugs and boiling water. Crowley struggled to his feet and staggered his way to the kitchen. He only then noticed that his hands were covered in blood. He quickly got to the sink and washed his hands. He felt so disappointed of himself. ''I'm horrible.''  
''You're not and you know it.'' Bobby poured the tea into the mugs. ''How much sugar?''  
''Just put some in. Make it sweet.'' Crowley sighed. ''You said you're my boyfriend. How... Why? Why me?''  
Bobby handed him his tea mug. ''It's a long story.''


	2. A not so clever plan

After a few days Crowley felt much better, but even though he was fine physically He couldn't remember a thing of the last six months. His eyes were still heavy with sleep when Bobby walked into the room. "Good morning, sunshine! I made some coffee." Bobby handed him a steaming mug.  
"What are you all cheerful about?" Crowley was still sleepy.  
"I have a plan. I think I found a way to bring your memories back."  
"And what is the brilliant plan?" Crowley was always grumpy in the morning. He hated mornings.  
"You'll have to wait and see. Be in the car in..." Bobby looked at his watch, "Thirty minutes, and do me a favor, put some pants on before you come out of the house." Crowley smiled a tired smile. Although he didn't remember much of him, he knew he loved and still loves Bobby.  
Crowley put on his usual black suit and went out. Bobby already sat in the driver's seat. "You look fancy." Bobby grinned.  
"I always wear that!"  
"I know." Bobby felt a little stab in the heart, realising truly how little Crowley remembered of him.  
"So... where are we going?" Crowley tried to sound excited.  
"The museum." Bobby's eyes were focused on the road.  
"You're taking me to a museum?" Crowley rolled his eyes.  
"It's not just a museum. It's THE museum. Our..." Bobby sighed. "Our first date was there." Another little heart-stab. Obviously Crowley didn't remember that.  
"How will it help us get my memories back?"  
"I don't know. I thought that strong emotions will help you remember, but how could you feel that way if you- If you don't-" Bobby's voice broke.  
"If I don't what?"  
"If you Don't remember. If you Don't remember what it was like." Bobby slowed down the car and parked when they got near the museum.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Crowley's voice was soft and quite.   
"What?" Bobby did his best not to cry.  
"Bobby, I know you might not believe me, but I still love you. You're obviously hurt. and I forgot..." Crowley shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, how about we get some lunch together? A proper date." He smiled shyly.  
Bobby sniffed. "Okay."  
They walked around the museum area, holding hands. After a while they found a small local restaurant. 'The Sound Of Silence' was playing In the background. Bobby buried his face in his hands. He really tried not to cry.  
"What happened? Was this 'our song'?" Crowley laughed nervously.  
"It was. It is."  
Crowley hugged him suddenly. "It's okay. I'm here. Let's just get back home, okay? I'm driving. You need to calm down."  
The way back home was filled with tender silence.  
"I'm sorry." Bobby broke the silence. Crowley was glad he did.  
"For what exactly?"  
"For being such a clingy prick."  
"Well," Crowley kept his eyes on the road, "As a wise man once told me, 'You're not and you know it'."


	3. A proper date

It was 3am when Crowley woke up from a nightmare. He suddenly remembered. A summer day. Grass, lots and lots of it. Food. Him. Bobby. It was a picnic. He remembered how much he loved Bobby. He sat in his bed for a few minutes, trying to calm down.  
"Bobby. Wake up." Crowley touched Bobby's shoulder unconfidently.  
"What?" Bobby groaned. "And why are you wearing my clothes?"  
"It doesn't matter now. I finally remembered something."  
Bobby sat up quickly. "What exactly did you remember?"  
"a picnic, I think." Crowley looked confused. "You and me. It was wonderful."  
"I remember that." Bobby smiled. "Half of the time you were trying to convince me to make out with you."  
Crowley sat on the bed and put his head on Bobby's shoulder. "We should really go on that lunch-date."  
"Tomorrow," Bobby wrapped his arm around Crowley.  
"Tomorrow." Crowley agreed, and they fell asleep together.  
* * *  
The next day passed slowly and lazily. Crowley woke up only at twelve and he found Bobby making pancakes in the kitchen. They looked a bit like hearts. The realistic ones. Crowley smiled. "Are these for me?"  
"Only if you share. " Bobby smiled back. "We still have our lunch-date planned, right? You promised."  
"A demon's promise can't be held up against me if it wasn't sealed with a kiss." Crowley smirked. He pulled Bobby into a kiss. Bobby did his best not to hit him with the oily spatula.  
"I burned the pancake because of you!" Bobby chuckled. He tried to scrape off the pancake off the pan.  
"It's okay, the burned ones taste the best."  
"That was the last one, anyway." Bobby turned off the stove. "You look nice in my clothes." He kissed Crowley on the cheek and went to put the pancakes on the table in the living room. They sat together and ate with their hands.  
"It is a proper date!" Bobby chuckled again.  
"Yeah, except I'm pretty sure you forgot to add sugar."  
"Balls. You don't hate me now, right?"  
"Why would I?" Crowley's fingers were trailing on Bobby's neck. They kissed again, even though the table was in the way. There were traces of a smile on Bobby's face. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
"I can ask you exactly the same question."


	4. Drink and drive

Bobby was driving to the bunker. He was sure Crowley would manage, but he was still a bit worried. He decided to call Sam.  
"How's it going, Bobby?" Sam sounded happy.  
"I'm on my way. To the bunker."  
"Wait, what? why?"  
"Crowley... He rturned. He forgot everything from the last six months or so.  
"But why would you help Crowley in the first place?"  
"We've being dating for a while." Bobby didn't remember ever being so emmberresed. He heard Sam starting to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Bobby heard Dean shouting from the other room.  
"Bobby is dating Crowley." Sam had another burst of laughter.  
"Just give me the phone, Sammy." Sam handed it over. "Hey Bobby."  
"Hey. I need your help boys."  
"Yeah, Sam already told me the backround story." Bobby thought he could here Dean opening a bear.  
"I know. I need you to help me find whatever or whoever did it."  
"Wait, did what?"  
"Some time ago, three weeks ago or so, Crowley dissapeared. He came back a few days ago and he can't remember the last six months at all."  
"That's tough, man. We'll dp our best." Only than did Bobby understand how stupid it was to drive to the bunker if he just called them.  
"I think I'll be headed back now."  
"Okay buddy." dean chuckeld.  
Bobby stopped at the nearest gas station and bought a beer. The way back was a little bumpy, but he was okay. When he got back to his house he found Crowley panicked and shivering. "Don't you dare lwave like that again." Crowley struggled the words out of his mouth. Bobby hugged him and Crowley started crying.  
"I'm so sorry, sweety. I should have left a nothe." Crowley was still crying. After a few minutes he was fine.  
"It's gonna be all right.'' Bobby said, but he wasn't sure if he really meant it.


	5. The power of not being a fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated.  
> Please save my self-esteem.

It was a nice evening, so they ate dinner outside. They lay in the grass for some time and everything was quite. A car passed by once in a while. The sun started to set and both of them were a little sleepy. There was a chill breeze.   
"I remembered another thing, you know." Crwoley murmured into Bobby's neck.  
"What is it?" Bobby was a little conserned, but at that point he was happy Crowley got anything back.  
"I was chased."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"  
Crowley ignored the question. "Demons, I'm pretty sure."  
Bobby felt a knot of worry in his stomach. "Let's get inside, okay? It's getting cold."  
"Okay." Crowley started giggling.   
"I think you drank too much." Bobby carried him inside.  
They spent the rest of the evening on the couch, Crowley asleep on top of Bobby. Bobby almost fell asleep when there was a loud knock on the door, almost like someone was trying to break in. And then someone did. The young man was staring at Bobby with balnk, dead black eyes. But Bobby was no fool - back when his wife was killed he drew a devil's trap above the door and made sure it stayed there. The demon was stuck at the anterence amd now they coukd do what they wanted with him.  
"Crowley..." The demon hissed. He was clearly upset.  
"Yes?" Crowley said in his sleep.  
"Wake up, idjit." Bobby said. He got up and grabbed a flask of holy water. "What do you know?"  
"About what?"  
"You know, I really don't appreciate you breaking my door, but I appreciate even less you hurting my boyfriend."  
"Your boyfriend? You mean 'the king of hell'?" There was disgust in the demon's voice.  
"Yes, I mean him."  
"The king of hell! That's me!" Crowley fell off the couch.  
"Now, tell me everything." Bobby opened tyhe flask.  
"Everything about what?"  
"Everything about what you did to him."  
"I'm not telling you a thing."  
Bobby splashed holy water on the demon's face. "Want to think about that again?"  
"I'm not telling you a thing!" The demon repeated.  
"Well then. You leave me no choice. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..."  
The demon shivered.  
"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis..."  
The demon run out of the young man's body. He disappeared.  
"Wh.. What am I doing here?" The young man was hurt. Very hurt. "There was that voice... In my mind..."  
"It's a long story. Let me take you to the hospitel, okay?"


	6. Killers look cute when they sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a short description of violence. You have been warned.

Bobby woke up when his phone started playing a 'One Direction' song. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Crowley." He groaned and answered the phone. "What?"  
"Did I wake you up?" It was Sam.  
"Of course you did. On top of that, Crowley changed my ringtone to these stupid british boys."  
"Oh, poot Bobby." Sam, of course, was joking.  
"What do you want?"  
"We caught one."  
"What one? Which of them?"  
"A demon. We think she's got something to do with Crowley's memory loss."  
Bobby rolled out of bed and put a normal clean shirt. "Hang on there. I'm on my way. And don't do anything before I get there!"  
"Okay, Bobby." Sam hung up.  
Bobby found Crowley sleeping on the couch. He always thought that Crowley, even though he was a demon who killed some people, lookedf so inoccent and cute when he slept. He kissed Crowley on the forehead and felt so sad again. Everything that Crowley must have been through in the last month and he still didn't leave him. Bobby was thankful. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"  
Croely groaned. "My head hurts. I was really drank, wasn't I?"  
"Yes, you were." Bobby smiled. "But you need to get up. We need to go to the bunker."  
"The winchesters? why?"  
"We may have a lead."  
Crowley groaned again. "Can I at least get a kiss before we go?"  
"Okay." Bobby kissed him on the cheek and went to get his bag.  
"That's cheating!" Crowley shouted after him. but he realised he really should get dressed. He was still wearing Bobby's clothes from a few days ago. He put on his black suit with a snap of a finger and went to the car. The headeach just got worse. Bobby got in the car next to him. Crowley couldn't remember seeing him so happy, but again, he didn't remember a lot of him anyway.  
"You still owe me a kiss." Crowley robbed his face.  
"Okay, okay." Bobby smiled even wider. "C'mere."  
They kissed and Crowley tasted more like beer than Bobby hoped. "We need to set off now." He put his hand on Crowley's hip.  
Those were long hours of driving that involved classic rock, 70's disco, greesy burgers and maybe a little too much aspirin. When they got to the bunker the next day they were bothe tired but somehow happy. When they walked inside Sam almost started laughing again but Dean kicked him and he stopped himself.  
"she's in the basement." Dean said and showed the way.  
In the basement they found a woman in her mid-thirties, possesed and tied to a chair under a devil's trap.  
"Did she say anything so far?" Bobby was sceptic.  
"Not much. Not anything we don't know." Dean picked up a bag of salt. "But the important thing is that we keep trying."  
These were long three days. They tried everything. Salt, iron, holy water. Even things they know wouldn't work, just for the sake of trying, and finally it worked. The demon finally gave up. "We caught him." The demon barely breathed.  
"keep going." Dean twisted his knife in his hand.  
"We chased him and we tortured him. There was a lot of damage to his brain."  
"Who did you work with?"  
"I'm not telling you anything else."  
Dean raised his knife.  
"Try me." The demon said, almost whispering. Dean stabbed the demon in the shoulder and she died, screaming.  
* * *  
Crowley had a flash of memory. The headeach returned. He remembered being chased. He remembered such horrible pain, being stabbed and burned, splased with holy water and salt being shoved down his throat. Tears rolled down cheeks before he eben noticed them. Bobby hugged him lightly. They kissed. "Here's the kiss I owed you." Bobby smiled warmly.  
Crowley hugged him back. He breathed against bobby's neck. "Thank you. I just want to go home."  
"I'll just go and talk to Sam and Dean for a moment, okay?"  
"Okay." Crowley let him go.  
Bobby headed ti the basement. Dean was still there, cleaning the mess. "I think we'll drive back now. Let me know if you get anymore information."  
Dean nodded. "I'll di my best."  
Bobby patted him on his shoulder. "You did good, Dean. You did good.  
* * *  
The way back seemed even longer. They drove through the night and Bobby almost fell asleep but pulled off to the edge of the road on time. They sat in a small, open 24/7 coffe shop and drank their coffee silently.  
"It's been a long day." Bobby was exhausted.  
They hels hands across the table. "It was."


	7. Death is coming to get you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a little bit of violence too

It's been months. Crowley slowley go his memories, not a lot them, but the majority. Those were tiring months. They all spent them hunting demons and trying to find as much information as they could. It's been winter already when Sam called. ''We found them.''  
''Them? Them-them? Are you sure?'' Bobby barely found words.  
''Yes. They claim tohat they worked with that demon we caught four months ago.''  
''Well, where are they?''  
''The largest devil's trap ever made. In the woods near the bunker.'' Sam smiled.  
''I'll be there within twenty four hours.'' Bobby shoved his cell phone into his pocket. It was finally about to be over, after all these months of hard work. He started crying. It was the first time he cried in a very long time. Crowley appeared out of nowhere. ''Are you okay?''  
''Yeah... Yeah i'm fine. I told you,'' Bobby smiled through the tears. ''it's gonna be alright.''  
''Let me guess, we need to go to the bunker.''  
''Yes.'' Bobby wiped the tears away. Crowley snapped his fingers. They appeared next to the bunker. Bobby had a terrible headache. ''Oh, right. I forgot you can do that.''  
Sam just got out of the Impala. ''Hi Bobby. Crowley.''  
''Hello, moose. Where are the little bugs that are responsible for my and Bobby's pain?''  
''Jesus, calm down.'' Sam pointed into the woods. They could see some movements. ''Right there.''  
Dean just got out of the bunker. Crowley walked towards him angrily. ''Give me your knife.''  
''What?''  
''Give me your knife.''  
''Why?''  
''Revenge.''  
Dean handed his knife to Bobby. ''Take care of it, okay? And do it quick.''  
Bobby took it silently. He walked towards the group of demons. Crowley stood in his way. ''Bobby, give me the knife.''  
''Crowley, you'll just get stuck inside the devil's trap.''  
Crowley rolled his eyes. ''Fine. I guess.''  
Bobby stood in front of the demons. They all became silent. ''Why did you do it?''  
''Injustice.'' Said the demon that seemed to be the leader. ''He treated us like rats.''  
Bobby stabbed the demon through the heart. Death. ''For hurting my boyfriend-"  
Death.  
''-for all the pain-"  
Death.  
''-for my pain-''  
Death.  
''-for a month-"  
Death.  
''-of fucking misery-"  
Death.  
''-don't even think about being understood.''  
Death.  
The snow was covered in red.  
Bobby breathed heavily. His hands were covered with blood. He fell on his knees and started crying. Crowley kneeled next to him. ''It ended now.''  
''I'm a monster.''  
''No, you're not.'' They kissed. ''I love you.''


	8. Afterwards

It was a summer day again.  
Warmth and the smell of flowers.  
Toes in the grass.  
''Welcome back.''


End file.
